Protegiendo hasta tu sombra!
by natzuki-rukia
Summary: Natsuki una ex policía que por azares del destino tiene que proteger a Shizuru una fotógrafa y columnista de sociedad, aparentemente frívola y a la que alguien quiere matar. El problema ... ella no deseaba protección y tendría que estar tan cerca de ella como si fuera su amante, logrando poner a prueba los sentidos de Natsuki al ser la mujer más sexy del mundo.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de una antigua novela que leí de Patricia Ryan así como tampoco los personajes de Mai Hime que son propiedad de Sunrise. La idea de realizar la adaptación es que mas personas conozcan la historia a través de Natsuki y Shizuru. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

 _Espero que la lleguen a disfrutar al igual que yo en su momento..._

 **Protegiendo hasta tu sombra!**

Era un día como cualquier otro para Natsuki cuando llego a la agencia, esperaba tener algo nuevo en que trabajar y mantenerse ocupada. En cuanto puso un pie en la entrada su secretaria le comento que su Jefa la estaba esperando en su despacho.

Al tocar a la puerta una Nao le dio la bienvenida -¡Welcome puppy!-, enfundada en un traje de cuero con tirantes y una corbata color vino, se encontraba sentada en su sillón fumando un puro. Al verla de esa manera Natsuki no pudo contener su risa al percatarse que con ese aire despreocupado y juvenil Nao parecía una niña imitando a una mafiosa.

Sentado en otro sillón en la esquina del despacho se encontraba una personal a la cual no reconocía, un joven de aparentemente 30 años quien estaba tomando una copa de vino.

-¿Me has llamado araña?- preguntó Natsuki, mientras caminaba sobre la alfombra oriental del despacho de Nao, este al igual que el suyo tenía techos muy altos y paredes forradas de madera sin embargo la araña a diferencia de ella había decorado su despacho con estilo minimalista lo cual hacía juego con la casa en la que estaba situada la agencia Searrs.

—Así es tu presencia ha sido requerida, nuestra querida jefa "la que debe ser obedecida" te ha llamado.

—Araña te estoy escuchando —dijo Midori Sugiura a través de una tablet—. ¿Así quieres llevarte, arañita?

—Es un hecho comprobado, mi querida Midori —sonrió Nao—. En la atareada colmena que es la agencia Searrs, tu eres la que menos hace… bueno solo mandar, por lo que te conviertes automáticamente en la abeja reina y nosotras en unos simples lacayos.

—Es enserio Nao, ahora me comparas con un insecto. Todas sabemos aquí que el único insecto que existe aquí eres tu…araña!

—En realidad Midori cariño mío, cuando te lo propones usas tu aguijón —intervino el extraño, dejando su vaso con vino en el escritorio de caoba—. Y, en mi opinión, debería gustarte esa analogía.

¿Cariño mío? … Natsuki había escuchado que llamaran a Midori de muchas maneras sin embargo del tiempo que tenia de conocer a Midori, nunca había escuchado que alguien le llamara «cariño mío» ya que Midori solo le permitía eso a una sola persona Yohko Sagisawa su más grande amor.

—Creo que debería hacer las presentaciones —sonrió Nao entonces—. Reito Kanzaki, te presento a Natsuki Kuga. Reito es nuestro nuevo cliente. Y también es un antiguo colega y amigo de la jefa.

Ah, de modo que era un «amigo» y no otra de los matones a los que les debía favores Midori Sugiura. Natsuki no recordaba que Midori alguna vez lo hubiera mencionado sin embargo si recordaba que cuando eran jóvenes Midori realizo una gran estafa a varios coleccionistas de arte y para salir de ese problema tuvo que recurrir a un grupo de matones que de vez en cuando solicitaban favores especiales en la agencia.

La agencia era una de las más prestigiosas agencias de seguridad en el país sin embargo para que Midori no fuera encontrada por los coleccionistas estafados hacían pasar la agencia por una compañía de seguros "Seguros Searrs".

Todos sabían que Midori había utilizado el dinero de la estafa para crear la agencia y tener una vida tranquila.

Un gusto, señor Kanzaki – dijo Natsuki, ofreciéndole su mano.

—Reito, por favor. Permítame decirle que tiene unos hermosos ojos, es que acaso es hija de la famosa teniente Saeko Kuga

—Sí así es- contesto Natsuki con una imperceptible tristeza en sus ojos

—Ah, eso lo explica todo —Reito tomo su copa de vino y tomo un trago— ¿Gustas una copa con vino?

—No, gracias —Natsuki se dejó caer sobre un sillón de terciopelo verde oscuro y cruzó las piernas. Era por cosas como aquélla, inesperadas reuniones con nuevos clientes, por lo que llevaba traje y corbata a la oficina cuando no estaba encargándose de algún caso. Ella solía llevar trajes oscuros, camisas blancas y las corbatas ni demasiado anchas ni demasiado llamativas.

—Pensé que a todo el mundo le gustaba el vino y más a las mujeres.—preguntó Reito

Desde la Tablet se escuchó una risita.

—Natsuki no es tan fina como tú, cielo. Su idea de tomar, es una simple cerveza y pasear en su moto. Hasta el otoño pasado era un agente especial de la brigada de narcóticos en Tokio y la mejor del cuerpo, un genio haciéndose pasar por una vil delincuente y conviviendo con estos. Una persona lista, fiel y un hueso duro de roer.

— ¿Así que una chica dura? —repitió Reito.

—Así es, si yo te contara cada hazaña de Natsuki —explicó Midori—. Ella ha nacido para este trabajo. Es una gran policía y aparte es muy sexy, o no?

—Ex policía —la corrigió Natsuki con rubor en sus mejillas

—Oh vamos sexy! La cachorra no podría levantar pasiones así como yo —comento una Nao muy orgullosa de si, mirando a Natsuki de reojo- Esta baka no sabe comportarse es muy cabeza dura, por eso no tiene novia!

A través de la tablet volvió a oírse una risa.

—Cuidado, Nao. No querrás que Natsuki te rompa los huesos como la última vez que discutieron. – comento Midori

—Esas son mentiras nunca me ha ganado una pelea —grito Nao—. Yo soy la mejor en todo!

—Calma, Calma … Nao! No quiero ver sangre correr —contestó Midori.

Por razones que Natsuki no comprendía, Nao siempre se empeñaba en llevarle la contraria y hacerla enojar, tenían muchos años de conocerse al igual que con Midori sin embargo había ocasiones que lograba sacarla de sus casillas y no tenía más remedio que hacerle entender quien mandaba, a pesar de eso estaba muy agradecida que la vida las hubiera juntado nuevamente. Eran como una familia.

Bueno, ahora que ya nos conocemos y estamos de acuerdo que Natsuki es ideal para este trabajo debemos entrar en contexto

—Sí por favor, tengo algunos pendientes que atender—contestó Natsuki, preguntándose por qué Reito necesitaría los servicios de un guardaespaldas.

—Pues creo que esto acaparara toda tu atención… ¿Conoces mi revista, Natsuki? —preguntó Reito.

—mmm la verdad no.

—Reito es el fundador y editor de esta publicación —dijo Nao, tomando una revista de su escritorio.

Se llamaba Ray y debajo del título decía _Celebrando todo lo que brilla en la ciudad de la kyoto_. La fotografía de portada era de una pareja muy elegante sentada en la terraza de un restaurante en Arashiyama, admirando una bandeja de pescado mientras el chef sonreía orgullosamente. El pie de foto decía: _Los diez mejores restaurantes de kyoto._

—Ah, sí —Natsuki había visto algunos ejemplares de la revista desde que se mudó a la ciudad. Era un noventa por ciento sobre arte y entretenimiento y un diez por ciento sobre política local. En resumen: cien por cien frivolidades.

Reito sonrió.

—Tú eres más de la revista del National Geografic ¿eh?

Natsuki le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eikyo, The Japan Journal más bien —murmuró, pasando las páginas—. Bueno, ¿y qué te trae por la agencia, Reito?

—Dínoslo tú, Natsuki —la retó Midori—. Tú eres la detective.

—Ya no —contestó ella—. Pero si tengo que adivinarlo, diría que alguien te ha amenazado en respuesta a un artículo.

—Casi —contestó Reito—. Mira la página treinta y ocho.

En la página treinta y ocho Natuski encontró una columna llamada Señales de Humo. Al lado de la columna, la fotografía de una mujer apoyada en el tronco de un árbol de cerezos. La foto era en blanco y negro y evocaba una etérea sensualidad a tono con el sujeto: una preciosa castaña que miraba a la cámara con los ojos semicerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Tenía el pelo largo y llevaba largos guantes de satén blanco. Su piel era blanca también, luminosa. Natsuki casi podía tocar la seda del vestido, que acariciaba sus pronunciadas curvas. Una cámara colgaba de su cuello, llamando la atención sobre sus pechos. Y sobre el hecho de que, evidentemente, no llevaba sujetador.

—Shizuru Fujino —dijo Reito.

—¿Perdona?

—Así se llama, Shizuru Fujino.

—¿Ése es su nombre auténtico?

—Sí. Nació hace veintinueve años.

—Los padres de Shizuru eran buenos amigos de mis padres así como les ella para mí —explicó Reito—. Murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Los dos pertenecían a poderosas familias de editores de Japón y se podría decir que fue un matrimonio arreglado sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se enamoraron. Han sido una de las parejas más enamoradas que he conocido en mi vida aunque haya sido muy pequeño en ese tiempo, lo que ellos transmitían es indescriptible.

Ellos vivían en Japón sin embargo se mudaron a Kyoto buscando un lugar tranquilo para ver crecer a su hija y empezar a invertir en el arte. Llegaron a invertir en diferentes personas que hoy en día son muy famosos por sus obras en todo el mundo.

—Ya veo cada quien tiene sus gustos y aficiones —murmuró Natsuki, mirando la fotografía de Shizuru.

En realidad, no podía apartar los ojos de esa mujer tan enigmática. Parecía que la miraba a ella y la llamaba con la mirada, había un candor lánguido en ella que resultaba muy excitante. A pesar de la promesa sexual implícita en su expresión, Natuski sabía que no era una pose calculadamente provocativa. Aquella mujer no podría dejar de ser sexy aunque quisiera.

—Así que esta señorita es Shizuru y la cuestión es ¿para qué necesitas un guardaespaldas y qué tiene que ver con ello la señorita Fujino? No creo que esta chica sea una amenaza para ti.

Reito soltó una risa.

—No, no, todo lo contrario. Es Shizuru quien necesita un guardaespaldas.

Natsuki volvió a mirar la fotografía.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está en peligro?

-Sí. Potencialmente. Bueno, al menos yo lo creo.

—¿Por?

—Por algo... más bien imprudente que publicó en su columna. Es una columna de cotilleos, ya sabes.

—¿Shizuru Fujino es una columnista de cotilleos?

—Debes ser la única persona en Kyoto que no sabe eso —murmuró Nao.

— Sus padres eran una leyenda en el mundo cultural de Kyoto —siguió Midori—. Por eso la contrató Reito para escribir esa columna. Su apellido es importante, así que la invitan a todas las fiestas. Conoce a todo el mundo y tiene mucho material para escribir.

—Además, es una estupenda fotógrafa—añadió Reito—. Pero la auténtica razón por la que contraté a Shizuru es porque necesitaba trabajo y es mi amiga. Yo la aprecio demasiado y no quiero que le pase nada. En realidad, soy algo así como su hermano mayor.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Natsuki, cerrando la revista—. Pero me temo que yo no soy la persona adecuado para este trabajo.

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos que tenemos... diferencias ideológicas que comprometerían mi efectividad.

—¿Qué diferencias ideológicas puedes tener con Shizuru? Si no la conoces siquiera.

—Conozco a ese tipo de persona.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Natsuki se pasó una mano por la barbilla.

—Mira, estoy intentando ser educada, pero te aseguro que no soy la persona adecuada para ese trabajo.

—Midori, ¿hay otra persona disponible en la agencia? —preguntó Reito algo molesto.

—No —contestó ella—. Natsuki, lo siento pero tienes que hacerlo.

Midori y Nao eran las únicas personas en Kyoto que sabían por qué había dejado el departamento de investigación de narcóticos de Tokyo y el papel de la prensa en el drama que arruinó su carrera.

«Me detuvieron por asesinato», les había contado porque, tarde o temprano, se enterarían. El fiscal no encontró pruebas suficientes, así que los periódicos lo hicieron por él.

Ellas no le habían preguntado si era culpable, afortunadamente, de modo que Natsuki no tuvo que admitir lo que había hecho. De haberlo sabido, sus amigas nunca la hubieran mirado de la misma forma. Para sorpresa de Natsuki, ellas solo agradecieron la sinceridad y nunca volvieron a tocar ese tema. A partir de ahí comenzaron a trabajar juntas en la agencia.

—Mira, Midori... ¿no podemos mandar a otra persona o recomendar otra agencia?

Tanto Midori como Nao soltaron una carcajada.

—Baka tu más que nadie sabes que la agencia Searrs no se ha convertido en la mejor agencia de seguridad del país diciéndole a los clientes que busquen en otro sitio.

— ¿Se puede saber qué tienes contra Shizuro? —preguntó Reito.

—No me gusta la gente que escribe cosas sobre los demás. Especialmente los que cuentan chismes, rumores... no me gustan nada, lo siento.

—Oye, mira...

—Por favor, no pierdas el tiempo diciendo que es una buena periodista, que confirma todos los datos y no explotaría a nadie para escribir una columna porque no lo voy a creer.

—La verdad es que confirma todos los datos—insistió Reito—. Es prácticamente una periodista de investigación.

Natsuki levantó los ojos al cielo y soltó una risita.

—Aunque ella, más que una periodista, se considera... una observadora, una cronista de la naturaleza humana.

—Ya.

—Y puede que te interese saber que la gente sobre la que Shizuru escribe es gente que está deseando ver su nombre en la revista... por eso la invitan a todas las fiestas. Están locos por darse a conocer o que hablen de ellos porque eso les beneficia. En algunos casos, han hecho esperado mucho tiempo sólo por aparecer en la columna de Shizuru.

—Ya, claro, una racionalización impresionante —replicó Natsuki, irónica—. Pero no podrás convencerme de que no hay mucha gente inocente que ha sufrido por culpa de la telaraña de comentarios e insinuaciones de la señorita Fujino.

Reito soltó una carcajada.

—Nada más alejado de la realidad, ella no es una araña, mejor yo diría que es una persona noble, carismática, humilde y trabajadora que trata de ganarse la vida. No tiene a nadie en la vida por lo que yo me siento responsable por ella y quiero que esté protegida.

—¿De lo que ella misma busca? Que irónico!—dijo Natsuki.

—¿Qué?

—Tú mismo has dicho que escribió algo imprudente en su columna, por eso tiene problemas.

Reito dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sí que eres cabezota, mira la columna otra vez.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que buscar?

—El tercer párrafo.

Natsuki lo buscó y empezó a leer en voz alta: — ... _sé de buena fuente que un excéntrico millonario de Kyoto de cierta prominencia, y quizá un poco descerebrado, está obsesionado con una igualmente prominente, y muy casada, conocida suya. Las señales de humo me dicen que sus atenciones han pasado gradualmente a convertirse en llamadas amenazantes y luego a intentos de extorsión. Sí, han leído bien, extorsión y chantaje. Y existe una cinta guardada en un sitio seguro que lo cuenta todo. A los periódicos sensacionalistas les encantaría hacerse con esa cinta, ¿no les parece? Claro que si nuestro obsesionado amigo deja en paz a la señora en cuestión, la cinta seguirá en lugar seguro para siempre. Que decida._

— ¿Lo ves? Es una velada amenaza para que ese hombre desista o...

—Lo he entendido. Demasiado para una columna dedicada a frivolidades, ¿no?

—A mí no me gustó mucho cuando me la enseñó, pero la dejé pasar. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un error.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ayer, un día después de que la revista apareciera en línea y los puntos de venta, una mujer llamada Tomoe Marguerite desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Ya veo —Natsuki se pasó una mano por la barbilla.

—Tomoe era... es... una amiga de Shizuru. Y cuando le pregunté si Tomoe era la mujer a la que se refería en la columna, me dijo que sí.

—¿Y tú crees que esa tal Tomoe ha sido secuestrada por el millonario que está obsesionado por ella?

—Sí, lo creo.

—Y que la señorita Fujino, que conoce la identidad del hombre y, presumiblemente, la localización de la cinta, está en peligro y necesita protección.

—Exactamente.

—¿Por qué no ha venido la propia señorita Fujino?

—Ah, pues...

—A ver si lo adivino —lo interrumpió Natsuki—. Ella niega estar en peligro.

—Es buena —dijo Reito, mirando a Nao.

—Ya te lo dije —contestó Midori desde la Tablet.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre? —preguntó Natsuki.

—No quiere decírmelo. Pero sí me ha dicho que, aunque un poco raro, el tipo es inofensivo... que no es un criminal.

Natsuki hizo una mueca.

—Los auténticos criminales son especialistas en disimular que lo son. La mayoría de la gente no sabe que su agradable y educado vecino es capaz de tener enterrados varios cadáveres en el sótano.

A Reito se le cayó la copa de vino sobre la alfombra.

—Lo sé, pero Shizuro es muy joven y testaruda...

—Muy imprudente —terminó Natsuki la frase por él.

—Es un producto de su entorno, un espíritu libre.

—¿Y qué cree la señorita Fujino que le ocurrió a Tomoe?

—Cree que Tomoe se ha ido de la ciudad. Aparentemente, le había comentado que estaba pensando hacerlo. Además, si esto se hiciera público, cierta información que no beneficia a Tomoe podría salir a la luz.

—¿Por ejemplo que tenía una relación extramatrimonial?

—Quizá, no lo sé. Shizuru insiste en que Tomoe volverá pronto y que no hay razón para alarmarse. Yo me he ofrecido a ponerle un guardaespaldas, pero su independencia lo es todo para ella. Dice que no tiene intención de dejar que un... —Reito no terminó la frase, cortado.

—¿Un matón? En este caso una matona …

El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

—Que no tiene intención de tener a alguien todo el día detrás de ella.

—Ya, bueno, pues este «matón» tampoco tiene interés en seguir a la señorita Fujino, así que asunto resuelto —replicó Natsuki—. No me apetece hacer de niñera para una columnista de chismes que no tiene interés en que la protejan.

—¿Te gusta trabajar en mi agencia, perdón nuestra …Natsuki? — preguntó Midori entonces.

Ella apretó los dientes. Evidentemente, aquello era una amenaza. Sabía que la accionista mayoritaria era ella… ¿Le gustaba ser guardaespaldas? Sí y no. ¿Era preferible eso a estar sin trabajo y alejada de sus amigas? Desde luego prefería trabajar, Midori lo sabía bien. Y también sabía que el escándalo que había arruinado su carrera en Tokyo haría que encontrar otro trabajo no fuese tan fácil al menos en el gremio de las agencias de seguridad. Al menos no un trabajo tan lucrativo como aquél.

—A veces puedes ser muy «persuasiva», Midori

Ella y Nao soltaron una carcajada

—Entonces mi cachorro, ¿aceptas el trabajo?

—No tengo elección, esto es peor que no tener mayonesa

—Eres muy cabezota, pero agradezco tu disponibilidad forzada.

—Ah, bueno, menos mal —suspiró Reito, aliviado—. Pareces una persona muy capaz. Shizuru estará en buenas manos.

—Te olvidas de algo, ¿no? —comentó Natsuki—. Shizuru no quiere un guardaespaldas. ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de ella si no quiere que la cuiden?

—Ya lo he pensado—contestó Reito—. Creo que deberías vigilarla sin que ella lo sepa. Síguela disimuladamente. Se supone que eso es lo tuyo, ¿no? Shizuru es una chica muy lista y si no intentas pasar desapercibido se daría cuenta. Yo te diré cuál es su horario, sus costumbres, su dirección, los sitios a los que suele ir... Que no te vea mientras...

—La espío.

—Sí, bueno...

—Espiar no es hacer de guardaespaldas. No puedo garantizar la seguridad de un sujeto libre.

— ¿Sujeto libre?

—Alguien que no tiene defensas —explicó Natsuki—. El primer paso para salvaguardar a un cliente es establecer ciertas pantallas defensivas, por ejemplo un sistema electrónico de seguridad en su casa. Tendría que decirle que cambiase de hábitos, por ejemplo, que no saliera de casa todos los días a la misma hora y sí, tendría que pegarme a ella como uno de esos guantes de satén... No puedo defender a un sujeto que no participa en su defensa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Natsuki—dijo Midori—. La protección personal es más complicada de lo que parece, Reito. Estamos especializadas en proteger de verdad a los clientes. Pero para eso hay que establecer varias órbitas de defensa, con el agente asignado a unos metros del sujeto. Eso no se puede hacer sin el conocimiento del cliente.

—Me doy cuenta de que lo que pido es inusual —insistió Reito— pero yo conozco bien a Shizuru y sé que no aceptaría nunca ese tipo de restricción.

—Reito, no olvides que yo también conozco a Shizuru. Me cae bien y quiero que esté protegida. Pero lo que estás pidiendo es que hagamos un mal servicio al cliente.

—Pero es que Shizuru se niega a aceptar los servicios de un guardaespaldas.

—No puedo vigilarla veinticuatro horas —dijo Natsuki.

—Shizuru no es vulnerable las veinticuatro horas —respondió Reito—. Por las mañanas trabaja en la oficina y no creo que esté en peligro entre sus colegas.

—¿Y en su casa? —preguntó Natsuki—. ¿Hay un conserje?

—No, vive en un loft que solía ser una tienda de dulces, en Tokiwa. Supongo que tendrá cerrojo o algo así, pero no estoy seguro.

—Ah, excelente sistema de seguridad —murmuró Natsuki.

—Haz lo que puedas —insistió Reito—. Eso es todo lo que te pido.

—Necesito una fotografía de Tomoe.

Nao tomó otro ejemplar de la revista y se la pasó.

—La página sesenta y dos.

En la página sesenta y dos Natsuki encontró un montón de fotografías tomadas en un baile benéfico.

—La última foto de la derecha. Ella es Tomoe Marguerite y la que está a su lado es su esposa.

Era una mujer de media altura, cabello color cerceta con un vestido negro y un diminuto tatuaje en forma de flecha sobre el tobillo derecho. Su esposa tomaba una copa de champán con expresión aburrida... pero detrás de Tomoe había un hombre con esmoquin. Era un tipo elegante y delgado de unos cuarenta y tantos años, con ojos pequeños y aspecto malicioso que se inclinaba para decirle algo al oído.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con las revistas?

—Sí, claro —contestó Reito, sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo—. Puedes llamarme a este número.

—Muy bien entonces —dijo Midori—. Nao, ¿te importa redactar el contrato?

—Ahora mismo, lo hago. Cachorra ahora si te pondrás a trabajar por fin ya me estaba cansando de tenerte cerca de mí.

Reito estrechó su mano.

—Gracias. Te aseguro que no lo lamentarás.

«Yo no apostaría por ello, creo que ya me estoy lamentando», pensó Natsuki.


	2. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de una antigua novela que leí de Patricia Ryan así como tampoco los personajes de Mai Hime que son propiedad de Sunrise. La idea de realizar la adaptación es que mas personas conozcan la historia a través de Natsuki y Shizuru. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

 _Hola a todos ... una disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han leído la historia, espero que este pequeño capitulo les agrade._

 _Y agradezcan a cristalsif por la presión ejercida... como prometí aquí esta el siguiente cap. de protegiendo hasta tu sombra._

 _P.D. No olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber que les parece la historia! ... Gracias y disfruten!_

* * *

 **¡Protegiendo hasta tu sombra!**

 **Capítulo Uno**

Natsuki miraba a través de la cámara a cada una de las personas que pasaban así como los barcos atracados en el muelle Arashiyama, mientras enfocaba en otra dirección encontró a Shizuru nuevamente durante esa tarde. Shizuru sonreía a su acompañante una chica blanca de cabello largo y dorado.

Al observarla Natsuki pensaba en la hermosa risa de Shizuru, tan libre como la de un niño pero a la vez deliciosamente sensual. Mientras caminaba el aire hacia que su vestido de flores flotara alrededor de sus piernas. No lograba observar sus ojos ya que llevaba unas gafas de sol sin embargo su sonrisa era incandescente y muy atrayente.

-Natsuki baka – Se dijo así misma, no deberías estar pensando eso.

Durante ese día ya le había hecho muchas fotos sin embargo hizo una más no entendía como sin querer terminaba siempre tomándole fotos a ella en lugar de concentrarse en la gente de su alrededor. Si seguía haciendo eso nunca iba a identificar a aquellas personas de aspecto sospechoso.

Natsuki llevaba dos días siguiéndola y cuando vio el vecindario en el que vivía... y la ridícula tienda que ella llamaba su casa, con una puerta de cristal ni más ni menos, se dio cuenta de que tendría que vigilarla por la noche.

Normalmente, cuando estaba trabajando conducía una Ducati 749 la cual era su bebe, la cuidaba como a nadie, pero en aquella ocasión llevaba un Dodge Challenger R/T negro que resultaba mejor para las vigilancias nocturnas. Había estado toda la noche aparcada delante de la casa y no pasó nada hasta las 02:30, cuando dos tipos en moto se detuvieron en el callejón. Nada más.

Por la mañana, cuando Shizuru tomó el tranvía que la llevaba al despacho de la revista, Natsuki aprovecho el tiempo para irse a dormir un rato y luego volvió a seguirla desde las oficinas de _Ray_ hasta la Universidad de Kyoto donde, según Reito, impartía cursos de fotografía.

Después la vio tomar un té en la cafetería y más tarde estuvo un par de horas leyendo en la biblioteca.

Shizuru lo hacía todo mal. Tenía un horario predecible, siempre estaba rodeada de extraños e iba caminando o en transporte público a todas partes, factores que aumentaban el riesgo de ser atacada.

Reito le había dicho que no tenía coche. Cuando tenía que cubrir fiestas o eventos para la revista alquilaba una limusina con conductor.

Cuando terminó la clase, Shizuru se encontró con su amiga en el Jardín central de la Universidad, donde se encontraban unos hermosos arboles de cerezo, luego se fueron de compras... sin comprar nada. Desde allí fueron al muelle y cenaron algo que compraron en un puesto ambulante mientras paseaban, sin dejar de charlar.

A Natsuki el trabajo de vigilancia siempre le había parecido tedioso. El único factor que hacía aquel encargo más o menos tolerable era que Shizuru fuera una chica guapa y sexy.

Shizuru era tan atractiva en persona como lo era su fotografía en la revista. Pero, a pesar de su belleza, no era el tipo de mujer que la atraía. A ella le gustaban las mujeres clásicas, especialmente las que llevaban uniforme: enfermeras, azafatas, o las mujeres policía... mientras no estuvieran en la brigada de narcóticos. Sus relaciones con mujeres solían ser breves tenía mucho tiempo sin una relación seria, de modo que sus colegas estaban fuera de cuestión.

Shizuru Fujino era la antítesis de todas esas mujeres. Salvo por el hecho de que era una chica que irradiaba buena salud, parecía una extravagante hippy recién salida del festival de Fuji Rock. Era muy fácil reconocerla entre la multitud ya que su belleza llamaba la atención de cualquiera. Como hacía calor, algo normal en el mes de septiembre, Shizuru llevaba el pelo sujeto con un moño medio deshecho y un vestido amarillo con flores el cual no tenía mangas, este dejaba ver la silueta de sus largas piernas cada vez que se ponía de espaldas al sol.

En ese momento, Shizuru se puso las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza, levantó la cámara que llevaba colgada al hombro y la dirigió hacia donde estaba Natsuki.

Natsuki dio la vuelta y caminó un par de metros en dirección contraria. ¿La habría visto hacerle fotografías o estaría volviéndose paranoica?, se preguntó.

Se había cambiado de ropa varias veces aquel día y ahora mismo iba vestida como una simple turista, cabello suelto, pantalones de mezclilla, una playera con estampado de un lobo y tenis blancos... una talla más grande para tapar la Smith & Wesson modelo 5946 que llevaba debajo. Así como unas gafas de aviador.

Después de cinco minutos creyó prudente regresar, en ese momento Shizuru estaba despidiéndose de su amiga. Natsuki espero otros cinco minutos para seguirla a una distancia prudente, mientras metía la mano en la mochila que cargaba para cambiarse de ropa. Sobre la playera se colocó una camisa de cuadros azules, se trenzo el cabello y se colocó una gorra. Estaría bien haberse puesto un short, pero incluso en Kyoto podían detenerte si te quitabas los pantalones en público.

¿Dónde se había metido?, se preguntó, mirando de un lado a otro...

Entonces vio el vestido amarillo. Estaba subiendo a uno de los viejos tranvías. Natsuki tuvo que correr para llegar a su lado y cuando logró subir a la plataforma, estaba sin aliento y bastante irritada.

Aquello era absurdo no podía seguir trabajando de aquella manera. Shizuru Fujino podía haber sido secuestrada cuarenta veces aquel día y ella no habría podido hacer absolutamente nada.

Suspirando, pagó los diez yenes y se sujetó a la barra, mirando a Shizuru por el rabillo del ojo. El tranvía estaba lleno de turistas y de gente de Kyoto, al final del trayecto, Shizuru bajó del tranvía y se detuvo para comprar algo en una tienda.

Empezaba a oscurecer y Natsuki se preguntó cuántas veces haría aquel mismo itinerario de noche. Aquel vecindario no era precisamente recomendable, había muy poco movimiento. Se observaban tiendas cerradas, portales sin conserjes, tiendas de licor y hasta varios vagabundos en la zona.

Cuando Shizuru se detuvo delante de su casa, Natsuki oyó un silbido que le heló la sangre en las venas. Varios hombres en motocicletas salieron del callejón que separaba la antigua tienda del edificio contiguo... Todos llevaban chamarras negras así como gorras.

Natsuki apresuró el paso, haciendo un recuento mental de las armas con las que contaba, además de sus manos: la Smith & Wesson, un cuchillo en la mochila y un bastón plegable de metal en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón. Por supuesto, sólo sacaría la pistola si no tenía más remedio. La obligación de un buen guardaespaldas era salvar a su cliente del peligro a toda velocidad y sin llamar la atención.

—¡Hola, preciosa!

Shizuru miró por encima del hombro mientras sacaba la llave del bolso.

—Ara… buenas tardes… ¿Parece que hoy no tienen que robar ninguna gasolinera?

Los extraños motociclistas soltaron una carcajada.

—Estamos de fiesta esta noche, festejamos la vida… ¿Qué dice Fujino-san? ¿Le apetece un poco de diversión? —preguntó un hombre con una cicatriz en la mejilla, bajándose de la moto para mirar peligrosamente a Shizuru.

Natsuki sacó el bastón de metal y, con un movimiento de muñeca, lo convirtió en una barra de metal más que peligroso. Estaba decidida a todo…

—Urahara, ¿cuándo vas a dejarme en paz? Ya sabes que mi idea de lo que es diversión no tiene...

No terminó la frase al ver que Natsuki se colocaba entre el motociclista y ella.

—Ya has oído a la señorita, insecto. Fuera de aquí.

—Ara… Ara… Disculpe, pero sé cuidar de mí misma… ¿Quién es usted?—replicó Shizuru, intentando apartarse y golpeando un poco en la espalda a Natsuki.

— ¡No te muevas!- Gritó Natsuki

Los motociclistas la miraban, atónitos.

— ¿Quién puñetas eres tú? —preguntó Urahara, señalando el bastón.

—Puede partirte el cuello en dos segundos —contestó Natsuki muy segura.

Urahara metió la mano en la cazadora y sacó una escopeta recortada, que puso contra su cara, sonriendo satisfecho por su movimiento.

— ¿Ah, sí… Te crees muy lista? Pues esto puede volarte la cabeza en un segundo.

Natsuki dio un golpe seco en la escopeta con la mano izquierda. Cuando cayó sobre la acera le dio una patada alejandola y golpeó a Urahara en el estómago con el bastón, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

\- Sí, la verdad soy algo lista- Constesto Natsuki

En ese instante los compañeros de Urahara sacaron las recortadas, con los consiguientes y aterradores clic-clac. Mirando los cañones, Natsuki soltó el bastón, sacó la Smith & Wesson y la puso sobre la sien de Urahara.

—Si yo muero, él muere también- les grito.

—Es posible —dijo Urahara, mirando la pistola—. Pero por lo menos de mí quedará algo para enterrar.

Continuará...


	3. Impresiones

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de una antigua novela que leí de Patricia Ryan así como tampoco los personajes de Mai Hime que son propiedad de Sunrise. La idea de realizar la adaptación es que más personas conozcan la historia a través de Natsuki y Shizuru. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **¡Protegiendo hasta tu sombra!**

 **Capítulo dos**

—Ara ara caballeros... —Shizuru miraba a cada uno—. Que se calme todo el mundo, ¿eh?

—Nosotros vamos a calmarla ahora mismo —gruñó Takeda, quien era hermano de Urahara, mientras ponía el cañón de la recortada contra la cara de Natsuki—. Le enseñaremos con quien se está metiendo.

—Deja que hable yo —dijo la desconocida, apretando su brazo.

—Oh claro! ya veo que sabes solucionar las cosas de manera racional y pacíficamente —replicó Shizuru de manera irónica—. Ara ara mis queridos amigos por favor bajen las armas. No es necesario recurrir a la violencia, nadie tiene por qué salir herido.

—Esta hermosura sí —replicó Takeda.

—Ara ara Takeda, ella solo intentaba ayudarme... Pensó que estaba en peligro, sin saber que ustedes son unos ositos cariñositos.

-Shizuru por favor, nos dejas en mal frente al intento de heroína, porque eso intento ¿no?—dijo Urahara, tan tranquilo como siempre a pesar de estar de rodillas con un arma apuntando a su cabeza.

—Así es, desgraciadamente su trabajo consiste en hacerse la heroína. Ella es mi guardaespaldas.

Los moteros la miraron, sorprendidos. La desconocida estaba atónita.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes...?

—Ara ara creías que no me daría cuenta, eres demasiado obvia llevas días siguiendome. No hay lugar en el que no te vea con tus intentos de disfraz. Creo que tienes al menos cien fotografías mías.

— ¡Qué! ¿Sabías que estaba ahí desde el principio?

—Soy muy observadora —replicó ella—. Me doy cuenta de las cosas.

— ¿Y sabías quién era?

—Reito tiene tiempo amenazando con ponerme un guardaespaldas desde hace semanas. Es muy protector, sin embargo lo considero algo innecesario.

— ¡Espera, espera, espera…! —exclamó Urahara—. ¿Por qué necesitas un guardaespaldas? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Alguien te está amenazando?

—No —contestó Shizuru.

—Oh claro que sí —contestó Natsuki.

—Shizuro estoy muy indignado, porque no nos pediste ayuda a nosotros? dijo Urahara- Nosotros somos lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerte. Si alguien intenta acercarse a ti y hacerte daño le llenaremos la barriga de plomo.

—Es muy amable por tu parte —contestó Shizuru—. Pero yo no necesito protección se cuidarme muy bien.

—Sí la necesitas —insistió Natsuki alterada—. Necesitas protección por que no sabes cuidarte, pero no de una pandilla de gorilas que pretenden parecer amenazantes. La idea es ser discretos.

—¿Llamas a esto ser discreto? —le espetó Shizuru, señalando alrededor.

—Etoo, es lo único que podía hacer en estas circunstancias —intentó explicar Natsuki con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Bueno, bueno se acabó la función entra a tu casa.

—Eso, que entre en casa. No la queremos en la línea de fuego mientras te perforamos con plomo ese cuerpecito—replicó Takeda

—Ara Ara no es necesario, por favor calmados todos —suspiró Shizuru—. El nivel de testosterona empieza a darme dolor de cabeza. Pero ella entrará conmigo.

—No, de eso nada—dijo Takeda—. Tenemos planes para esta preciosura.

— ¿Esos planes incluyen estar aquí todo el día? Porque algo me dice que esta chica no piensa bajar la pistola. Ya vámonos – dijo Urahara- Me duelen las rodillas.

Soltando una palabrota, Takeda bajo la recortada.

—De acuerdo, fuera de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

Natsuki retrocedió, sin dejar de apuntar a Urahara con la pistola. Luego se inclinó para tomar el bastón del suelo, hizo un gesto con la muñeca Y lo convirtió en una especie de bolígrafo largo.

—Increíble—dijo Urahara—. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno de ésos?

—Pídeselo a Papá Noel y quizá lo tengas al pie de tu arbolito—contestó la guardaespaldas, entrando en la casa con Shizuru y cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué te pasa estás loca?

—¿Qué?

—Que si estás loca. ¿Se puede saber qué intentabas hacer, controlar a esa pandilla tú sola? —le espetó Shizuru.

Natsuki se levantó la playera para guardar la pistola. Al hacerlo, Shizuru no pudo evitar observar que tenía un estómago como una tableta de chocolate.

—Que querías que hiciera, estabas metida en un lío.

—Para tu información, ellos son inofensivos.

—¿Inofensivos? ¿Unos tipos que llevan pistolas bajo la chaqueta de cuero? … si claro muy inofensivos.

—Son inofensivos —insistió ella—. Llevo casi un año viviendo aquí y lo sé perfectamente.

—¿Y las pistolas qué?

—Seguro que no están cargadas. Les gusta llevarlas para hacerse los duros, pero en el fondo son como ositos de peluche.

Natsuki puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me gusta que vivas aquí...

—Ara Ara ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Yo nadie, solo intento cuidarte. Tu casa es muy vulnerable por ejemplo la puerta es de cristal... cualquiera podría tirarla de una patada. Deberías irte a un hotel.

-Ara ara nos acabamos de conocer y ya me invitas a un hotel, normalmente cuando me invitan a dormir en un hotel sé cómo se llama la persona.

Natsuki la miró, atónita y roja como un tomate.

—Me llamo Natsuki Kuga y soy tu guardaespaldas!

—Sí, claro. Déjame adivinar trabajas para Midori, cierto? … ya lo veía venir, Reito no lo dejaría pasar. Oye, ¿por qué no te quitas las gafas de sol? Cuando no puedo ver los ojos de alguien tengo la impresión de que me esconde algo.

Ella obedeció y se colgó las gafas del cuello de la playera. Tenía los ojos verde oscuro, eran magnéticos. Y eso, junto con los pómulos altos y los labios delgados pero bien formados, le daba un aspecto muy exótico.

—Señorita Fujino...

—Me llamo Shizuru. ¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Qué?

—Que si tienes hambre.

—Pues...

—No has comido nada en toda la tarde, así que debes estar hambrienta. Pero he comprado cena para las dos.

—Etoo... gracias.

Shizuru atravesó una cortinilla de cuentas que separaba el salón de la cocina mientras Natsuki miraba alrededor. La "casa" tenía techos altos y grandes ventanales y olía a incienso. En medio del salón estaba el mostrador de la antigua tienda, que Shizuru había convertido en una estantería para sus cámaras. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías en blanco y negro, algunas de Shizuru y otras de su madre, seguramente.

—¿Hay alguna otra puerta?

—Sí, una que da al callejón —contestó ella.

Natsuki entró en la cocina.

—¿Qué hay ahí arriba? —preguntó, señalando la escalera de caracol.

—Mi habitación.

Natsuki se dirigió a la habitación sin preguntar, había un enorme colchón en el suelo, bajo un ventilador de techo. Una vieja cómoda con velas y barritas de incienso, una vieja computadora de escritorio... No había hecho la cama esa mañana, de modo que las sábanas de satén blanco estaban a la vista. Y había un liguero negro en el suelo.

¿Un liguero? Aquella chica era un misterio.

Mientras Natsuki echaba un vistazo a la habitación, Shizuru echaba un vistazo a sus piernas: unas piernas fuertes, de atleta, buenas piernas, sí señor. Si tuviera poderes le hubiera gustado poder retirar ese pantalón estorboso para poder observar mejor ese cuerpo.

—Oye, por cierto, antes de que se me olvide: realmente no sabes disfrazarte, mi amiga Haruka estuvo tentada en ir a golpearte por seguirnos tantos días, deberían enseñarte mejor que disfraces usar para pasar desapercibida

— ¿Qué? Nada de eso, siempre use diferentes atuendos tratando de parecer turista—replicó ella, bajando la escalera y enseñándole el lobo estampado en su playera.

—Más bien parecías una persona que en cualquier momento te robaría el bolso. Pero me gusta el lobo —comento Shizuru, alargando la mano para tocarlo.

Natsuki sintió un escalofrío al notar sus dedos en el vientre, pero intentó disimular.

—Me gusta —murmuró. Su cabello era largo y de un azul oscuro, resultaba tan atrayente el querer tocarlo.

Shizuru soltó un suspiro.

—¡Genial!

—Pasa algo? – comento Natsuki despistada.

—No, nada. —dijo shizuru, mientras lavaba unas hojas de lechuga

—Ah, bueno.

—Dices que eres muy observadora, pero estoy casi segura que no lograste identificarme los primeros días ya que llevaba el cabello recogido.

—Tienes razón —contestó ella—. ¿Tú sabes lo guapísima que te verías si usaras cabello corto siempre?

Natsuki se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso.

—Lo llevé corto una vez, cuando estaba infiltrada en un grupo de traficantes de cocaína en Tokyo. Pero no recuerdo eso mejorara mis relaciones…

—No lo puedo creer. Las chicas con el pelo corto se ven muy bien aunque debo aceptar que el cabello largo también te sienta bien —sonrió Shizuru, sacando tomates y queso de la bolsa—. Así que eres policía...

—Lo era.

—Pero eres muy joven, no puedes estar retirada. ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Treinta?

—Treinta y uno.

—Seguro que piensas que yo tengo diecinueve, todo el mundo lo piensa. Pero tengo veintinueve.

—Lo sé. Me lo dijo Reito.

—Ah, claro. Bueno, y si no estás jubilado...

—Prefiero no hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué dejaste de trabajar...?

De repente, Natsuki estaba detrás de ella, muy cerca, sujetando sus manos.

—Si sigues cortando así, te vas a seccionar una arteria. Corta así, despacio, y aparta los dedos.

—Hazlo tú.

—¿Yo?

—¿No eres tan lista? Pues corta tú los tomates —replicó Shizuru—. No serás de esas mujeres que no entran a la cocina, o sí?

—Para tu información, tienes razón no entro en la cocina – comento Natsuki – pero tengo algunas nociones de cocina.

—Lo supuse, no tienes pinta de ser muy hogareña.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Mi madre intento enseñarme a cocinar sin embargo creo que fracaso, al contrario mi hermana Nina estudió en la mejor escuela de cocina de Japón. Abrió un restaurante con mi madre hace un par de años. Es uno de los mejores de kyoto, por cierto. La última vez que las vi, a primeros de diciembre, estaban pensando comprar el local de al lado.

¿Por qué le estaba contando todo aquello?, se preguntó Natsuki.

—¿Tienes pareja? —preguntó Shizuru, sacando dos platos del armario.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó ella, soltando el cuchillo.

—¿Te has cortado? Ara, ara … Y tú diciendo que me iba a seccionar una arteria—rió Shizuru—. A ver, dame la mano. ¿Te duele?

—No, no es nada.

Natsuki se chupó la sangre, un gesto que en otra persona le habría repugnado a Shizuru, pero que en Natsuki le resultó... extrañamente sensual.

—Si ésa es tu idea de los primeros auxilios, es una sorpresa que hayas vivido hasta los treinta y un años. Ven, tienes que lavarte la herida.

Shizuru colocó su mano bajo el grifo del agua fría. Estaban muy cerca y sentía el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndola... Curioso que aquella extraña le pareciera tan atractiva.

—Supongo que te di un susto al preguntar si tenías pareja, ¿no? Lo siento, yo siempre suelto las cosas así.

Ella no contestó. En el reflejo de la ventana, podía verla mirándola mientras le secaba la mano con un paño limpio.

—¿Por qué me has preguntado eso?

—Como no llevas anillo, supongo que no lo estás. Pero la gente soltera suele pasar las navidades con su familia y tú has dicho que no has visto a tu madre desde primeros de diciembre.

—¿Y?

—Que me resulta raro. Tokyo no está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Por qué llevas nueves meses sin ver a tu familia?

—¿Esto es un interrogatorio oficial? ¿Debería llamar a mi abogado?

Shizuru soltó una carcajada.

—No, qué va, es que yo soy así. Siento curiosidad por la gente... pero no soy una cotilla.

—¿No te dedicas precisamente a cotillear sobre los demás?

Ella lo miró, un poco sorprendida.

—No te gusta mi trabajo.

—Sí, bueno, no es asunto mío lo que hace cada uno para ganarse la vida.

—Pero no te gusta.

—Da igual lo que yo piense —contestó Natsuki—. No me han contratado para que te juzgue, sino para que haga de guardaespaldas.

—Para espiarme, querrás decir.

—Sí, bueno, está claro que ya no voy a poder hacerlo.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —preguntó Shizuru entonces.

—Probablemente no.

—Era una pregunta retórica. Voy a decírtelo de todas formas.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

—Yo creo que querías que me fijase en ti. Que has sido descuidada deliberadamente.

—Eso es una tontería.

—Inconscientemente, claro. No sabías que querías que te viera, pero eso era lo que querías —sonrió Shizuru, llevando los platos al salón.

—¿Y por qué iba a querer eso? —preguntó Natsuki, siguiéndola.

—Pues... yo creo que no te gustaba espiarme.

—Ah, ya, psicología de bolsillo —sonrió ella.

—No, observación perceptiva de la naturaleza humana —replicó Shizuru, volviendo a entrar en la cocina—. Espiar a la gente no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Pues no, no lo es —contestó Natsuki, siguiéndola de nuevo.

—Pero Reito te advirtió que yo montaría un número si me ponía un guardaespaldas.

—Algo así.

—Le dije que no quería un guardaespaldas, pero ya sabía yo que insistiría —suspiró Shizuru entonces—. Qué pesado es... Pero esto se acabó.

—Oye, Reito está preocupado por ti. Por eso contrataron mis servicios.

—Lo sé, pero estoy cansada de que me trate como a una niña. Y no voy a permitirlo.

—Mientras Reito me pague para protegerte eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer —dijo Natsuki—. Te guste o no.

—¿Ah, sí? —Shizuru se secó las manos con un paño, levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó un número—. Ara ara pues parece que voy a tener que cortar el problema de raíz.

Continuara...

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer la historia y en especial a aquellas que han dejado sus comentarios. Espero no demorar tanto en la actualización.


	4. Cambio de hábitos

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de una antigua novela que leí de Patricia Ryan así como tampoco los personajes de Mai Hime que son propiedad de Sunrise. La idea de realizar la adaptación es que más personas conozcan la historia a través de Natsuki y Shizuru. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **¡Protegiendo hasta tu sombra!**

 **Capítulo Tres**

 **Cambio de hábitos**

Natsuki estaba escuchando la conversación de Shizuru con Reito mientras cortaba los tomates. Al observar de reojo a shizuru lograba apreciar que estaba guapísima en ese vestido amarillo.

—Reito, soy yo. Estoy con la gángster que has contratado para que me vigile —le dijo, mirando a Natsuki para ver cómo reaccionaba ante lo de «gángster», pero ella decidió no decir nada—. Voy a darle de cenar y después no quiero volver a verla... ¡Sí, seguro, muy capaz! ¡Pero si ha amenazado a mis pobres vecinos con una pistola… te imaginas eso! Con una pistola!

—Hey tú…dame eso —dijo Natsuki entonces, pero Shizuru se apartó rápidamente.

Ara ara como no vas a creerme Reito, te lo juro. Mi vecino, Urahara, que es un chico estupendo...

—¡Ja, si como no …un chico estupendo!- dijo Natsuki con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo había parado un momento para saludarme y, de pronto, esta gánster aparece con una pistola en la mano... agrediendo a mis amados vecinos. No puedo permitir eso Reito!

—Shizuru...

—¿Qué provocación? Claro que no mi vecino Urahara es un amor de persona.

—Dame el teléfono, Shizuru. Juro que si no me lo entregas te arrepentirás

—La escauchas Reito ya está amenazándome, te dije que no quería un guardaespaldas y no quiero un guardaespaldas. Es tirar el dinero a la basura... No, no estoy en peligro, ya te lo he dicho cien veces... Además, tengo que escribir una columna semanal y no pienso llevar a esta gánster detrás de mí en cada una de las fiestas a las que asista...

—¡Pero bueno...!

Natsuki soltó el cuchillo y le arrebató el teléfono.

—Reito, soy Natsuki. Sólo quería decirte...

—Menuda pieza, ¿eh?... por lo que escucho la estás pasando genial —rió Reito.

Natsuki vio a Shizuru llevando la fuente de ensalada al salón, tan tranquila como si no estuvieran discutiendo.

—Etoo sí, desde luego que sí. Oye, en cuanto a la provocación de Urahara...

—A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones. Estoy seguro de que haces bien tu trabajo. Y me alegro de que estuvieras allí.

—El único problema es que ahora que me ha visto, Shizuru quiere librarse de mí.

—Ara ara ¡Pienso librarme de ti! —gritó ella desde el salón.

—Sigues en nómina —replicó Reito—. Y Shizuru tendrá que acostumbrarse, le guste o no.

—Pues parece muy decidida a apartarme de su lado y no es fácil proteger a un cliente que no quiere cooperar. ¿Tienes algún plan para convencerla?

—Sólo tengo que recordarle que soy su jefe —contestó Reito—. A veces se le olvida porque también soy su amigo. En general, hace conmigo lo que quiere, pero si su seguridad está en peligro... esta vez no va a poder convencerme.

—Acabo de conocer a esta chica, pero tengo la impresión de que recordarle que eres su jefe no va a servir de nada —dijo Natsuki en voz baja.

—No sólo voy a recordarle que soy su jefe, voy a amenazarla. A chantajearla, en realidad.

—Interesante …¿Qué clase de chantaje?

—¿Quién está hablando de chantaje? —exclamó Shizuru, entrando de nuevo en la cocina.

—Le diré que no volveré a publicar su columna —siguió Reito, al otro lado del hilo—. Sin guardaespaldas, no hay trabajo. Y sin trabajo no hay dinero. Así de sencillo.

—¿Y tiene alguna otra fuente de ingresos?

—¡Dame el teléfono! —gritó Shizuru. Intentó quitárselo, pero Natsuki la sujetó por la muñeca. Luego tuvo que ponerse el teléfono en el cuello, porque ella lo intentó con la otra mano—. ¿Quieres estarte quieta de una vez?

Reito estaba diciendo que no tenía ninguna otra fuente de ingresos, de modo que tendría que cooperar.

—¡Suéltame, salvaje!

—Deja que hable con ella.

Natsuki la soltó para darle el teléfono.

—Reito quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Reito? ¿Qué estás diciendo de mis fuentes de ingresos?

Natsuki se cruzó de brazos, esperando. No había hecho nada malo, pero se sentía absurdamente culpable. La oyó hablar con Reito durante unos segundos y luego la vio colgar, un poco pálida. Al final parecía haber aceptado que no tenía más remedio que soportarla. Aunque no de buena gana.

—Eto… ¿Vas a echarme de aquí a patadas?- pregunto una temerosa Natsuki

—Yo no soy tan grosera —contestó ella, sin mirarla—. ¿Por qué dejaste el cuerpo de policía?

—Porque no me dejaban disfrazarme, sin eso no puedo vivir.

—Reito me ha dicho que estabas en la brigada de narcóticos en Tokio... que eras de las mejores ¿no echas de menos ese trabajo?

—No.

—Pues deberías ser detective privado en lugar de guardaespaldas.

—No me apetecía seguir siendo detective.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shizuru, sujetando su cabello en una coleta dejando al descubierto su cuello—. Investigar también es parte de mi trabajo...

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Mi trabajo es descubrir la verdad.

—Pues a mí no me interesa.

—¿Por eso lo dejaste? ¿O es que te despidieron?

—¿Es así como sacas la basura sobre la gente, insistiendo e insistiendo? Pensé que serías un poco más sagaz.

—Puedo serlo cuando quiero —sonrió Shizuru, sentándose a la mesa—. Ah, se me había olvidado que hay cerveza en la nevera por si gustas. Y una botella de vino, si te apetece.

—No, gracias. No bebo cuando estoy trabajando. Pero tú puedes hacerlo si quieres.

Ella puso la misma cara que pondría una niña con la boca llena de coles de Bruselas.

—Odio el alcohol. Bueno, menos el champán... pero no el seco.

—Para que te guste el alcohol tienes que probarlo muchas veces.

—¿Y por qué voy a probar algo que es malo para la salud? Incluso en época navideña sólo tomo una copa.

—Es malo si tomas una botella entera todos los días. Además, las drogas también son malas para la salud y seguro que tú fumas algún que otro porro o te metes alguna raya de vez en cuando.

—Ara Ara pareciera que Natsuki tiene una idea equivocada de mí, la única droga que tomo es la cafeína—replicó Shizuru, con expresión indignada—. El Renacimiento fue el resultado directo de la introducción de la cafeína en Europa, ¿sabías eso?

—Ah, te gusta la actividad. Entonces supongo que quizá tomas éxtasis.

—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué iba a tomar drogas? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Me resulta difícil pensar que alguien como tú...

—¿Alguien como yo? ¡Pero si no me conoces de nada!

—Mira, Shizuru, trabajé en la brigada de narcóticos durante varios años y reconozco a la gente que toma drogas. Y tú tienes el perfil...

—¿Qué perfil? ¿De qué estás hablando? Despierta, Kuga, que soy un ser humano. Y resulta que soy un ser humano que no toma drogas. ¿Es tan complicado entender eso?

—Entiendo que no quieras contarlo, cuesta aceptar cuando se tienen problemas con las drogas.

—¡Será posible que seas tan cabezota!

—Pero no te preocupes. Ya no soy policía, así que no podría detenerte. Y como tu guardaespaldas, no haría nada aunque te pusieras a tomar pastillas o si fumaras un porro delante de mí.

—En verdad eres tan simpática y no entiendo por qué estas soltera—replicó ella, irónica, sirviendo la ensalada—. En fin, supongo que ser policía te sirvió para hacerte guardaespaldas aunque estas dejando mucho que desear con tus servicios.

\- Pues si quieres puedes colocar tu queja con servicio al cliente, mira que si yo pudiera lo haría – contesto sonriendo Natsuki. Sospechaba que había cambiado de tema para averiguar por qué había dejado el cuerpo, pero iba a encontrarse con una puerta cerrada.

Desde luego, debía resultarle fácil desarmar a cualquiera con esa cara tan bonita y ese acento cautivador, seguramente le habría sacado información a la mitad de Kyoto, pero ella no era tan tonta. Una columnista de "chismes" era la última persona a la que iba a contarle por qué dejó la brigada de Tokyo.

—De hecho, el trabajo policial tiene poco que ver con el trabajo de un escolta o un guardaespaldas. Bueno, tiene que ver pero de forma limitada. En el cuerpo se aprenden cosas que luego necesitas, por ejemplo técnicas de defensa personal, primeros auxilios, el uso de armas... y técnicas de observación. Pero también adquirí ciertas respuestas inmediatas que tuve que olvidar para convertirme en un buen guardaespaldas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—El trabajo de un policía es detener a los delincuentes, de modo que suelen ser agresivos cuando detienen a alguien... tienen que serlo. Al mismo tiempo, tienen que protegerse a sí mismos a toda costa. El trabajo de un guardaespaldas, por otro lado, es cuidar de que a su cliente no le pase nada y para hacer eso tienes que olvidar muchas de las cosas que has aprendido en el cuerpo de policía. Por ejemplo, en la academia te enseñan a ponerte a cubierto en cuanto oyes un disparo y eso se convierte en un instinto. Pero un guardaespaldas tiene que hacer todo lo contrario... tiene que convertirse en el escudo del cliente.

—¿Y lo harías de verdad? —preguntó Shizuru sorprendida.

—Lo he hecho. ¿Te importa pasarme el pan?

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó ella, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

Natsuki tomó un sorbo de agua, regañándose a sí misma por hablar demasiado.

—Hace un par de meses. Oye, una cosa, no quiero meterme en tu vida, pero... ¿esto es lo que sueles cenar, una ensalada de lechuga? ¿Eres vegetariana o qué?

—No como nada que tenga cara. Y hay proteínas en el queso de cabra.

—Ah, qué consolador —sonrió Natsuki.

—Bueno, cuéntame quién era ese cliente por el que casi te pegan un tiro. Quiero conocer al afortunado.

—Me pegaron un tiro y nada de afortunado. ¿Tienes mayonesa?

—No, la mayonesa me da asco.

—¿Qué? Como puede ser posible eso, no puedo creer que vivas sin mayonesa.

—Pues créelo he sobrevivido.

Natsuki suspiró, tomando un poco de ensalada. Estaría pasable si no supiera a queso de cabra.

—¿Te pegaron un tiro?

—Sí, pero no fue nada, un arañazo. Y me encargué de los dos tipos.

—¿Los mataste? —preguntó ella, boquiabierta.

—No, los retuve hasta que llegó la policía.

—¿Quién era el cliente?

—El editor de un periódico de Estados Unidos que había publicado varios artículos sobre un cártel de traficantes de coca establecidos en Kyoto.

— ¿Te enviaron a Estados Unidos?

—Sí. En realidad, estoy especializada en escoltar a hombres de negocios en todo el mundo ya que hablo varios idiomas.

—Entonces hablas inglés.

—Así es. Además, lo estudié por varios años, así que también puedo escribirlo.

—Yo estudié latín.

—Ja ¡Latín!

—Era obligatorio en el internado, las monjas eran especiales —contestó Shizuru, señalando una fotografía que había en la pared.

En ella aparecía con un uniforme y carita de buena. Debía tener unos diez o doce años.

—No sé qué haría una chica como tú en un internado de monjas.

—Intentar escalar los muros—contestó ella.

Natsuki soltó una carcajada.

—Ya me imagino.

—Y yo imagino que tú harías algo parecido en tu colegio.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres ese tipo de chica. Dura, rebelde... me recuerdas a Jin Goo en esa serie…

—¿ _Prometheus_? Sí, me lo dicen mucho.

—No, _Prometheus_ no... _Descendants of the Sun_. Goo hacía el papel de un sargento serio, sobrio, que seguía las reglas al pie de la letra. Tú te pareces a él.

—Ya.

Lo irritante era que tenía razón.

—Recuerdo que en esa serie Jin Goo huía de sus sentimientos, rechazaba a Kim Ji Won todo por serguir las reglas, así que si tú eres igual si lo pasamos a tu área de trabajo ¿No puedes acostarte con tus clientes? ¿Eso es verdad?

—Bueno... en el libro de reglas de la agencia está prohibido, pero en general los jefes no se preocupan de esas cosas —contestó Natsuki, tomando un trozo de pan.

—Pero eso va en contra de tu código de conducta, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh?

—Lo de acostarte con los clientes.

—Supongo que eso me comprometería, pero la verdad es que no está escrito en ninguna parte. De hecho, los guardaespaldas suelen mantener relaciones con sus clientes... supongo que porque pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Algunos incluso se casan.

— ¿Y a ti te parece bien?

—No es asunto mío juzgar lo que hacen mis colegas.

— ¿Tú te has acostado con algún cliente?

Natsuki se atragantó con el pan.

—Sólo llevo haciendo esto dieciocho meses y no he tenido ninguna mujer que me llame la atención como cliente.

—Hasta ahora—sonrió Shizuru—crees que no he notado como me miras. Parece que voy a tener que cargar contigo. Reito me ha atacado donde más duele: en la cuenta corriente.

—Deberías darle las gracias- contesto una Natsuki muy roja- Mis servicios no son baratos.

—Ya me imagino. Pero en mi estilo de vida no cabe un guardaespaldas.

—Entonces tu estilo de vida tendrá qué cambiar un poco.

—Verás, la cosa es que yo valoro mucho mi libertad, me gusta poder salir sin sentirme observada —le explicó Shizuru—. Necesito mi libertad y mi independencia. Lo que tú propones es que me olvide de todo eso por culpa de un imaginario asaltante. ¿Qué va a hacer, secuestrarme, matarme? ¿Alguien se ha sentado para analizar seriamente este asunto?

—Muy bien, vamos a analizarlo —dijo una molesta Natsuki—. Te han amenazado, ¿no? Has recibido anónimos amenazadores por culpa de Tomoe... quien, por cierto, ha desaparecido.

—Tomoe estará en algún balneario, seguro. O en Filipinas o en las islas Fiyi. Este asunto se ha sacado totalmente de contexto.

—Es posible, pero lo más prudente es pensar que alguien podría haber secuestrado a la señora Tomoe…

—Eso es imposible, estoy segura que está bien.

—Y que tú eres la siguiente en su agenda. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

—Olvídalo. Él no ha secuestrado a nadie y no pienso hacer que lo metan en la cárcel sólo porque está un poco desequilibrado.

—¿Quién es, Shizuru? Si supiera quién es, podría protegerte mejor.

—Si algún día le veo persiguiéndome te diré quién es.

—Eso no vale —suspiró Natsuki—. Ese tipo podría contratar a alguien para hacer el trabajo. Seguramente eso es lo que ha hecho.

Shizuru soltó una risita.

—Si lo conocieras no dirías eso. Es totalmente inofensivo.

—Lo dudo tu idea de lo que es «inofensivo» deja mucho que desear, amiga. Bueno, ¿vas a decirme quién es ese tipo o tengo que sacártelo a golpes?

Shizuru arqueó una ceja.

—Ara ara yo diría que me estas subestimando y podrías salir perdiendo.

—Me he dejado los guantes de box en la casa

—Una pena—sonrió ella—. A mí me pone ver a alguien con guantes de box.

Natsuki se atragantó con el pan... otra vez. Y Shizuru se partió de risa.

—Eto, vamos a establecer unas reglas. Durante el día, no puedes ir a ningún sitio sin mí. Seré tu sombra, así que acostúmbrate a la idea. Por la noche no puedes quedarte aquí, así que debes mudarte a un hotel. No le digas a nadie qué hotel...

—De eso nada, no pienso vivir en un hotel!

—Shizuru...

—Ésta es mi casa, aquí tengo mi estudio, mi sala de revelado. Y tengo mis plantas... Todas mis cosas están aquí.

—Sé razonable, Shizuru. Es por tu seguridad.

—No pienso irme de aquí, piensa en una mejor idea Sherlock —replicó ella.

Natsuki apretó los dientes.

—Muy bien mi querido Watson. Instalaré un sistema de alarmas y las puertas serán cambiadas por unas de acero. Estas puertas tendrán código de acceso el cual solo lo conoceremos tú y yo, nadie más por ningún motivo lo puedes compartir con otra persona. Pondremos sensores para detectar la rotura de cualquier cristal en las ventanas y... yo dormiré aquí hasta que todo eso esté instalado. Esa cosa... —Natsuki señaló un futón— sirve de cama, ¿no?

—Sí.

\- Tendré que sacrificarme y cuando el sitio sea seguro podrás quedarte aquí sola por las noches y disfrutaras de tu libertada e independencia mientras tanto tendrás que soportarme y ponerte en contacto conmigo en intervalos más o menos regulares. Te entregaré un «botón de pánico».

— ¿Un qué?

—Es un aparato que funciona por control remoto y que puedes llevar en el bolso. Pulsas el botón en caso de que ocurra algo y envía una señal por radio... si lo llegaras activar me tomaría menos de 5 minutos estar ahí.

—¡Por favor! —rió Shizuru—. Eso es una exageración, no acepto!

—Las técnicas de seguridad son efectivas casi siempre, así que no te rías. Que para mí mantenerte sana y salva es prioridad. Te daré un código... una palabra que usarás cada vez que me llames. Si no la usas, sabré que ocurre algo.

Shizuru se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos.

—Eso es demasiado, en realidad estas exagerando. Comprendo que quieras tener todo controlado pero no soy buena recordando palabras.

—Absolutamente —dijo Natsuki, levantándose—. Ésa será la palabra. Tendrás que recordarla y recuerda que es vital que la menciones para saber que te encuentras bien.

—Absolutamente —contestó ella, poniendo los platos en el fregadero—. Absolutamente, absolutamente. Estoy ensayando y en verdad ruego a los Dioses no olvidarla.

—No hables nunca de tus planes por teléfono, entiendes lo que significa nunca?... Yo me encargaré de hacer un monitoreo de las líneas telefónicas así como de tu correo electrónico por su hubiera interferencia, pero no hay garantías. No abras tu correo, yo lo haré.

Shizuru se dio la vuelta, con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Tú has oído hablar de la intimidad de las personas?

—¿Tú has oído hablar de las cartas-bomba?

—Me parece que ves demasiada televisión, o en realidad eres muy paranoica.

—Y desactivo demasiadas cartas-bomba. Shizuru salió de la cocina murmurando algo ininteligible mientras Natsuki tiraba a la basura el resto de su ensalada y pensaba en comprar mayonesa.

—Durante el día —siguió diciendo— debes variar el itinerario, debes realizar tus actividades en diferentes horarios y días. Por ejemplo sal de aquí por la puerta de atrás la mitad de las veces. No vayas a trabajar cada mañana, ve unas cuantas veces por semana, nunca los mismos días. Nada de ir en transporte público. E intenta no ir a los sitios andando. Yo te llevaré donde tengas que ir, seré tu chofer.

—Reito contrata una limusina para mí cada vez que tengo que acudir a una fiesta. Ya mí me gusta.

—Pensé que a las personas liberarles como tú les gustaban más las viejas furgonetas pintadas con flores y símbolos de la Paz.

—En realidad disfruto de los beneficios de mi profesión y una furgoneta hippie no es lo adecuado para el círculo social en el que me desenvuelvo.

—Puedes ir en la limusina, pero yo iré contigo. No vayas donde haya multitudes…

—¡Ja! ... Estas jugando con fuego Kuga!

—Olvídate de centros comerciales concurridos... y olvídate de las bibliotecas vacías.

Natsuki asomó la cabeza a través de la cortina de cuentas... y se chocó con Shizuru, que volvía a la cocina. Los vasos que llevaba en la mano cayeron al suelo y se hicieron añicos.

Las dos se inclinaron para recogerlos y, al hacerlo, sus cabezas se rozaron. Natsuki percibió una fragancia oriental, una fragancia sensual, excitante.

Shizuru levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Sí, había química entre ellas, se sentía en el ambiente. Pero era sólo algo físico. Shizuru pensaba que era una gangster que quería robarle su libertad y ella despreciaba su trabajo como columnista de cotilleos. La prensa, esa clase de prensa amarilla, le había robado su carrera en la brigada de narcóticos y a su familia. Pero a su libido, gobernada por el instinto, todo eso parecía darle exactamente igual. Quería besar a Shizuru y probar esos labios.

—Yo lo limpiaré —dijo Shizuru.

—No, lo haré yo —murmuró ella, sujetando su mano.

«¿Te has acostado alguna vez con una clienta?» Nunca había tenido oportunidad. ¿Sería poco profesional? Sólo si interfería con su trabajo, pensó. ¿Sería una estupidez? Por supuesto. Una relación con una mujer que se ganaba la vida publicando rumores y escándalos estaba fuera de la cuestión. Y aunque a ella le gustaban los revolcones de una noche, de hecho, ésas eran las únicas relaciones que tenía, sólo lo hacía con mujeres a las que no volvería a ver nunca. Shizuru era una clienta y, considerando su profesión, nunca la querría como novia. Así que nada de sexo.

—Te vas a cortar con los cristales. Por favor permíteme, lo hago yo.

Shizuru se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba, ofreciéndole un primer plano de sus largas piernas. Natsuki recordó entonces el liguero que había visto en su habitación y la imaginaba con ese liguero... y nada más.

«Contrólate o van a tener que protegerla de ti baka».

—¿Ninguna otra regla que necesite saber, Herr Kuga? —preguntó ella, sacando una escoba de la cocina.

—Si te digo que te agaches, agáchate.

—¿Obediencia incuestionable? ¿Eso es lo que te gusta? Ya decía yo que tenías cara de dominante.

—Si sirve para salvarte la vida, sí. Pero no será para siempre así que no te emociones, sólo hasta que esta situación esté bajo control y no tengamos que preocuparnos por tu seguridad.

—Supongo que te pondrás a investigar para saber quién es el admirador obsesivo de Tomoe.

—No. En realidad me interesa saber quién es, pero a mí me pagan por protegerte, no por investigar. Y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

—Al parecer tu traumática salida del cuerpo ha hecho que odies el trabajo policial.

—¿Quién te dijo que tuve una experiencia traumática?

—Nadie. Soy muy perceptiva.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues percibe esto —dijo Natsuki entonces, poniendo una mano a cada lado de la pared, aprisionándola—. Que yo dejara la brigada no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con este caso. No pienso hablar de ello, no te contare nada y mucho menos a ti, así que puedes dejar de hablar el tema.

—Se supone que los guardaespaldas no deben ser groseros con sus clientes.

—Me estás provocado —suspiró ella, apartándose.

—Vaya, vaya. No puedes jugar un poco por que Natsuki Kuga se convierte en una cavernícola cabezota.

—A lo mejor no deberías de jugar porque parece que la que se quemara será otra —sugirió Natsuki.

—A lo mejor. Pero la verdad es que a mí siempre me ha gustado el fuego, quizá sea pirómana.

—¿No me digas? … Así que agregare otro motivo a la lista para estar preocupada y considerar que no estás bien de tu cabeza.

—Te digo —sonrió Shizuru—. Así que a partir de ahora me tienes sujeta con una correíta. Si dices que salte, saltaré, si dices que me agache, me agacharé... tú sólo tienes que ordenármelo.

Natsuki tragó saliva

—¿Quieres decir que vas a cooperar?

Suspirando, Shizuru se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No tengo alternativa. Reito no me paga mucho por esa columna. Pero no tengo otra fuente de ingresos, el dinero que mis padres me heredaron es invertido y donado a diferentes asociaciones. Hasta el momento no he tenido que hacer uso de este y no comenzare ahora, me educaron para forjarme mi propio camino.

-Eto mira – contesto una Natsuki asombrada- yo no quiero destrozarte la vida. Si quieres seguir viviendo a tu forma tendrás que cambiar de hábitos durante un tiempo créeme es por tu seguridad. No llames la atención... evita las fiestas... sobre todo si se les ha dado mucha publicidad...

—Natsuki eso es imposible, estoy intentando cooperar, de verdad, pero eso es absolutamente imposible. Yo me gano la vida cubriendo fiestas y escribiendo sobre ellas... fiestas importantes organizadas por gente importante. Así que tendremos que llegar a algún tipo de compromiso o buscar otras opciones.

Natsuki se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. Puedes seguir haciendo lo que haces, solo no vayas a toda las fiestas a las que te inviten y no confirmes tu asistencia. Nadie puede saber a cuales piensas ir y a cuales no .Y recuerda, no vayas a ningún sitio sin mí.

—Ese es un gran problema —suspiró Shizuru—. Tengo que ir a una exposición mañana por la noche.

— ¿Dónde?

—En una galería del centro. Y no veo a una cavernícola a mi lado admirando cuadros. ¿Cómo iba a presentarte?

—Di que he ganado el concurso del «gánster del mes» y te he tocado como premio. Mira que soy un excelente premio.

Shizuru sonrió.

—Ara ara otra broma. Me has sorprendido estoy empezando a creer que quizá eres humana y todo.

—Ya en serio Shizuru, nadie debe saber que estoy allí para protegerte. Los atacantes eliminan al guardaespaldas y luego van por el objetivo. No te preocupes... Me mezclaré con el público de la galería.

—Pues te informo que no puedes ir a la exposición con la camiseta del lobo y no se te ocurra ponerte un disfraz ridículo.

—¿Alguna sugerencia?

Shizuru inclinó a un lado la cabeza, estudiando ese cuerpo tan bien formado.

—¿Qué tal si fuéramos pareja?

Natsuki se puso roja como un tomate y la miró en silencio un momento.

—¿La gente creería eso?

—A veces voy con... amigas especiales a las fiestas, no es un secreto que mis acompañantes siempre son hermosas mujeres. Normalmente no voy con la misma más de dos veces y a nosotras nos verían juntas cada vez que fuera a algún sitio. Por eso creo que deberíamos ser pareja.

—Así que soy hermosa, pues lo siento, pero no he comprado un anillo de compromiso.

—Ja! No es como que tenga otra opción así que no pienses lo que no es, aparte no eres mi tipo.

—Ya veo, a ti te van más las mujeres artistas o intelectuales que suelen estar atormentadas – comento una Natsuki decepcionada.

—Así es por lo general me da igual que sean pintores que actores. Pero siempre sin un céntimo, eso es lo que me gusta —sonrió Shizuru, tomando su mano.

— ¿Qué haces?

—A ver..., con estas manos podrías tocar la guitarra.

—Fui batería en una banda de rock en el instituto... tocábamos en el garaje de mi casa.

—Sí, pero quedaría mejor decir que tocas el bajo. Todo el mundo sabe que tengo debilidad por las guitarristas.

—Tienes una vida social muy activa, ¿eh?

Shizuru se encogió de hombros.

—Creo en el amor libre.

—Las monjas que te educaron eran mucho más liberales que las que me educaron a mí —replicó Natsuki, de broma.

Ella soltó una de esas risitas suyas, tan infantiles y tan sensuales a la vez

—Quería decir antes de que las monjas me echasen las zarpas. Cuando era pequeña, mis padres me enseñaron que el matrimonio era una atadura llena de servilismos

—¿Ellos no estaban casados?

—Sí, su matrimonio fue arreglado se casaron cuando eran muy jóvenes, decían que la monogamia era uno de los grandes males del sistema capitalista. Así que ellos vivieron el amor a su manera…

—Ah, ya, claro. Te imagino haciendo malabarismos con las personas, como si fueran naranjas.

—No, porque se me caen y se hacen daño. Intento jugar con naranjas... pero de una en una.

—Qué burgués.

—No es que sea una monógama convencida... más bien una especie de monógama en serie.

—O sea, que soy la chica del mes.

—Eso es. Y acaban de elegirte Miss Septiembre —Shizuru levantó una ceja—. ¿Crees que Sargento Mayor Seo Dae Yung podría con alguien como yo?

—No —contesto Natsuki sonriendo- pero quizá alguien como yo si… - murmuro Natsuki sin que Shizuru la escuchara.

Continuará…

* * *

He vuelto :) ... una disculpa tuve unos meses algo complicados. Espero no fallarles y actualizar muy pronto, gracias a todas aquellas personas que han dejado sus comentarios, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.


	5. Venus del espejo

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de una antigua novela que leí de Patricia Ryan así como tampoco los personajes de Mai Hime que son propiedad de Sunrise. La idea de realizar la adaptación es que más personas conozcan la historia a través de Natsuki y Shizuru. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **¡Protegiendo hasta tu sombra!**

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 **Venus del espejo**

—¿Quién es ese mujeron? —le preguntó Haruka en cuanto entraron en la abarrotada galería Miho.

Natsuki se volvió para mirar hacia atrás y Shizuru soltó una risita.

—Se refiere a ti, baka. Tú eres el mujeron _du jour_ , Natsuki.

—¿Natsuki? Qué bonito nombre —sonrió su amiga.

—Haruka Suzushiro, Natsuki Kuga, mi guardaespaldas.

— ¡Shizuru! —exclamó ella, mirando alrededor para ver si la había oído alguien—. ¿Para qué me he vestido de roquera si ibas a contarle a todo el mundo que soy tu guardaespaldas?

—Haruka no es todo el mundo. Es mi mejor amiga —replicó ella—. No pienso mentirle.

—Pues será mejor que le mientas a los demás—suspiró Natsuki, mirando a los clientes y parásitos sociales que pululaban por la galería.

—¿Kuga, eh? sonrió Lily- me suena pero no sé de dónde.

—Haruka expone un cuadro aquí... y eso que aún no ha terminado la carrera. Pero su cuadro se vendió en cuanto lo colgaron en la pared.

—Enhorabuena —dijo Natsuki.

—Por cierto, estás guapísima—sonrió Shizuru.

—Y tú también. ¿A qué se parece a Blake Lively con ese vestido en la película de secreto de Adaline?

Los ojos de Natsuki estaban ocultos bajo unas gafas de sol, pero Shizuru vio que observaba atentamente el vestido de color salmón con botoncitos forrados en la pechera. Era de los años cuarenta, uno de sus favoritos, comprado en una tienda de ropa _vintage_. Por supuesto, debería llevarlo con sujetador y faja, pero Shizuru no creía en la ropa interior de ningún tipo... excepto en las medias de seda con liguero.

Naturalmente, el bolsito de lentejuelas y la cámara que llevaba colgada al hombro le restaban prestancia, pero aun así estaba estupenda.

—Es un vestido muy bonito —dijo ella por fin—. Por cierto, se acerca alguien. No me presentes como tu guardaespaldas.

—¡Shizuru, cariño! —una mujer mayor cargada de joyas y con un bronceado absolutamente antinatural besó al aire, cerca de la cara de Shizuru.

—Minami, encantada de volver a verte —sonrió ella, dándole su copa de champán a Natsuki—. Ya conoces a Haruka Suzushiro.

—Sí, por supuesto. He visto tu cuadro, querida. Has capturado la esencia de Shizuru a la perfección.

Natsuki arrugó el ceño.

—¿Te conozco, querida? —preguntó la mujer entonces, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

—Minami Takayama–la presentó Shizuru—. Te presento a... Shane Goo.

—Me encantan tus botas, Shane.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, Minami, cuéntame, ¿qué tal va todo? —sonrió Shizuru.

—Fabuloso, como siempre. Pero, ¿te has enterado de lo del pobre Satoru?

Shizuru no llevaba su cuaderno de notas, pero Satoru debía ser el último de sus ex maridos, abogado en un prestigioso bufete.

—No, ¿qué le ha pasado?

—Todo el mundo cree está de viaje por Australia, pero la verdad es que está ingresado en la clínica Ryoan-ji, el pobre. Ya sabes que tenía un problema con el alcohol

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Natsuki hacía una mueca de asco, seguramente pensaba que Minami estaba dándole munición para su columna, pero lo que no sabía era que la gente se pegaba por contarle esas cosas... aunque eso no significaba que tuviera que publicarlas.

—Pues yo creo que ha sido una buena idea. Es admirable que busque ayuda. Si le ves, dale la enhorabuena de mi parte.

Minami la miró, irritada, al ver que Shizuru no picaba el anzuelo.

—Lo haré. Ah, ahí está Kayo. Te veo luego, cariño.

— ¿Shane Goo? —murmuró Natsuki, cuando se quedaron a solas.

—Es mejor que decir que eres mi guardaespaldas, ¿no te parece? Aparte con tu outfit te pareces mucho a Shane de The L word y tu carácter es como el de Goo… así que el nombre es excelente para ti.

—Toma tu copa de champán. Y no te acostumbres a darme cosas, debo tener las manos libres.

—Sí, Herr Kuga.

—¡Pero si es la guapísima y brillantísima Shizuru Fujino! —Ren Honjô, el propietario de la galería, se acercaba para saludarla de forma exuberante—. Y tú serás la nueva guitarrista de nuestra Shizuru, supongo.

—Shane Goo—se presentó Natsuki—. Y soy batería.

¿Batería? Shizuru lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Haruka, te vas a caer de espaldas: el director del Museo de Arte Moderno me ha hecho una oferta por tu cuadro —dijo Ren entonces.

—¿El Museo de Arte Moderno? —exclamó ella—. Pero si ya lo has vendido...

—Se lo he dicho, pero como soy un tratante de arte fabuloso le he contado que estabas pintando otro con la misma modelo, basada en la Odalisca de Ingres.

—¿En serio? ¿Y está interesado?

—¡Interesadísimo!

—¡Ren, te adoro!

—Mira, ven, quiero que veas cómo ha quedado con el marco.

Los tres siguieron al propietario de la galería y... Natsuki se quedó helada al ver el retrato. Despacio, se quitó las gafas de sol y las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Se llama Venus desde el espejo retrovisor —explicó Ren—. Sus cuadros son un homenaje a los viejos maestros, ¿sabes, Shane? Éste está basado en la _Venus del espejo_ , de Velázquez. ¿Qué te parece?

Pero Natsuki no parecía haberle oído. Estaba en shock por el retrato de Shizuru, sentada de lado sobre una Harley Davidson. Desnuda, salvo por una telita de color marrón que llevaba sobre un brazo y caía sobre sus muslos, mientras se miraba en el espejo retrovisor de la moto. Su piel era translúcida, casi transparente. Y tenía una expresión sensual, medio adormilada. Era sencillamente maravillosa.

—¿Shane? ¿Qué te parece?

—Hermosa —contestó ella por fin, mirando a Shizuru—. Está hermosa

—¡Vamos a tomarnos una foto delante del cuadro! —sugirió Ren entonces—. Dame la cámara, cielo. Así, los tres juntos, perfecto...

—¿Qué tal si les tomo una foto besándose?

—¡Buena idea! —exclamó.

Natsuki miró a Shizuru, incómoda. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—No creo que...

—Venga, por favor. Es mi noche —insistió su amiga.

—Es una idea genial— Venus siendo besada delante de su retrato —los animó Ren.

Natsuki se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo.

Luego se inclinó hacia Shizuru y cerró los ojos. Y, sorprendentemente, ella los cerró también.

* * *

Buenas noches, no lo esperaban ehh! ... Un capitulo corto sin embargo con esto quiero agradecer a todos los que hasta el día de hoy siguen leyendo la historia. Si pueden comentar háganlo me gustaría saber si el rumbo que lleva la historia les esta agradando ... Me despido y prometo no tardar en actualizar.


	6. ¿Aversión al Matrimonio?

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de una antigua novela que leí de Patricia Ryan así como tampoco los personajes de Mai Hime que son propiedad de Sunrise. La idea de realizar la adaptación es que más personas conozcan la historia a través de Natsuki y Shizuru. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **¡Protegiendo hasta tu sombra!**

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **¿Aversión al Matrimonio?**

—Esperad un momento dijo Ren—. Estoy enfocando.

El roce de los labios de Natsuki le pareció absolutamente delicioso. Shizuru sabía que debía parecer una idiota recibiendo un beso mientras tenía los brazos colgando como una marioneta, de modo que la tomó por la cintura. Al hacerlo, notó el bulto de la pistola que llevaba bajo la chaqueta.

Natsuki también la abrazó y la presión de su boca se hizo más firme, más insistente... como si fuera un beso de verdad.

—Ah, eso está muy bien —dijo Ren.

Shizuru oyó el clic de la cámara. Aparentemente Natsuki no porque la apretó con más fuerza y siguió besándola, aplastándola contra su torso. Ya no era un beso para la foto, era un beso de verdad. Un beso lleno de pasión y de deseo, una consecuencia de la intensa atracción que había sentido la una por la otra desde el primer momento.

—¿Chicas? —las llamó Haruka—. Yo diría que ya podéis apartaros.

Shizuru estaba sin aire cuando, por fin, Natsuki Kuga, alias Shane Goo, se apartó. Y también apartó la mirada, incómoda.

Qué interesante.

Entonces tuvo que sonreír. Quizá tener un guardaespaldas no sería tan horrible, después de todo.

Era casi medianoche cuando la limusina las dejó frente a su casa. Pero bajo la farola del callejón estaban tres de los moteros, pasándose una botella de cerveza.

—Deja que salga yo antes —murmuró Natsuki

—No les hagas caso —sugirió Shizuru.

—Prefiero que ellos no nos hagan caso a nosotras.

Natsuki salió del coche y se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola colgando de un hombro. El conductor de la limusina abrió mucho los ojos al ver la pistola en la funda, al lado de un cuchillo.

Con el cabello largo y suelto, armada y su outfit de rock, Natsuki Kuga tenía un aspecto muy peligroso. Nadie en su sano juicio se metería con ella, desde luego. Los moteros murmuraron algo durante unos segundos, sonrieron y luego siguieron pasándose la botella. Natsuki abrió la puerta para Shizuru.

—Creen que nos acostamos juntas, seguro.

Un par de ellos la habían visto salir de casa esa tarde, acompañada de Natsuki que había dormido en el futón, como haría esa noche. Habían pedido las nuevas puertas y los sistemas de alarma, pero tardarían unos días en instalarlos.

—Me da igual lo que piensen mientras dejen de meterse contigo.

—Nunca se han metido conmigo —replicó ella. Pero al entrar en casa tropezó con algo y Natsuki soltó la chaqueta para sujetarla.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

—En el dedo gordo del pie. ¿Con qué he tropezado? —murmuró Shizuru, buscando el interruptor con la mano.

Cuando por fin encendió la luz se quedó helada al ver su equipo fotográfico tirado por el suelo, el papel de impresión hecho trizas...

—Quédate detrás de mí —dijo Natsuki de inmediato, sacando la pistola.

— ¿No pensarás que sigue aquí? ¿Quién puede haber hecho esto?

—No pienso arriesgarme, así que ponte detrás de mí —insistió ella—. Y no te muevas.

Cuando entraron en el salón, a Shizuru se le heló la sangre en las venas al ver lo que habían hecho: el futón estaba hecho trizas, los muebles patas arriba, las revistas y los libros tirados por todas partes... Afortunadamente, quien fuera no había tocado las fotografías.

Natsuki entró en la cocina y luego en la sala de revelado.

—Lo han destrozado todo, salvo la habitación donde revelas.

—Menos mal. No podría comprar todo ese material.

—Alguien estaba buscando algo, eso está claro. Y me temo que es esa famosa cinta, la que supuestamente incriminaba al lunático que, según tú, es inofensivo.

—Éste es mal momento para meterte conmigo, Natsuki —murmuro Shizuru.

—Lo sé, pero... estoy preocupada por ti, de verdad. ¿Y si hubieras estado sola cuando ese tipo entró en tu casa? ¿Entiendes ahora por qué me ha contratado Reito?

—Sí —contestó ella.

—¿Dónde está la cinta, Shizuru?

—Arriba. O estaba, al menos

—Vamos —Natsuki tomó su mano para subir por la escalera y Shizuru dejó escapar un gemido al ver todos los cajones de la cocina abiertos y los utensilios tirados por el suelo—. No mires.

Cuando llegaron arriba, los dos miraron alrededor. El lunático también había estado allí, pero sólo había movido la cama y tirado el contenido de los cajones por el suelo.

—Menos mal que no se ha llevado mi máquina de escribir.

—¿Tú has oído hablar de las computadoras?

—No me interesa demasiado la revolución industrial.

—Pues tu cámara parece muy moderna —replicó él.

—He intentado usar una caja con un agujero, pero no funciona igual.

—No, en serio —murmuró Natsuki, inclinándose para examinar el primitivo arte. ¿De verdad usas esto?

—Escribo mi columna con ella.

—¿No tienes una computadora en la oficina?

—Sólo voy a trabajar para saludar a mis compañeros y comprobar mi correo.

Shizuru lanzó un gemido al ver el contenido del cajón de su mesilla sobre el colchón. De inmediato se puso a rebuscar entre los papeles, lápices y cosméticos para encontrar la cinta... pero sabía que no iba a encontrarla.

—Se la ha llevado.

Natsuki tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar un número.

—¿A quién llamas?

—A la policía. No hagas eso, no toques nada hasta que lleguen. Luego te ayudaré a recoger todo esto. ¿Sí? Soy Natsuki Kuga, de la agencia agencia Searrs. Quiero informar de un robo. Sí, espero —Natsuki cubrió el auricular con la mano—. ¿Quién sabía que hoy estarías fuera de casa?

—Todo el mundo. La gente de la galería, la gente de la revista, mis amigos...

—A partir de ahora, compartirás tus planes sólo conmigo.

—Lo sé. Ya me lo habías dicho.

—Y ya veo para lo que ha servido.

—¡Que lo sé, ya lo sé! —exclamó ella, enfadada, bajando la escalera a toda velocidad.

—¡Shizuru!

Pero ella no contestó. Como le había pedido que no tocase nada se quedó paseando por el salón, de brazos cruzados, hasta que Natsuki bajó.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

—No —contestó Shizuru

—¿Quieres una copa de vino o algo?

—¿No se supone que no debemos tocar nada?

—Yo no se lo diré a nadie.

—Entonces sí, un vaso de agua.

La policía llegó casi media hora después. Estuvieron revoloteando por el apartamento, haciendo fotografías, tomando huellas..., pero a Shizuru le pareció que lo hacían todo muy deprisa y sin tomarse muchas molestias. Ella se ofreció a contárselo todo, incluida la identidad del hombre que amenazaba a Tomoe Marguerite, pero el detective encargado del caso se limitó a bostezar, diciéndole que debería pasarse al día siguiente por la comisaría para firmar la denuncia.

—Qué desastre —murmuró Shizuru, mirando a su alrededor.

—Te llevaré a un hotel sugirió Natsuki.

—¿Tú crees que ese tipo volverá?

—No. ¿Para qué? Ya tiene lo que buscaba.

—Entonces prefiero quedarme aquí. Mientras pueda tocar mis cosas...

—Sí, pero no te pongas a ordenarlo todo esta noche. Lo haremos mañana cuando se te haya pasado el disgusto.

—Ya no estoy disgustada.

Natsuki tomó sus manos para frotarlas suavemente.

—Estás temblando.

—Sólo quiero arreglar la habitación un poco para poder dormir.

—Muy bien. Yo te ayudaré.

Entre las dos tardaron diez minutos en colocarlo todo. Evidentemente, el intruso había cesado de destrozar la habitación en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba.

—Debería habértelo contado todo desde el principio —suspiró Shizuru—. Y no debería haber hablado del asunto en mi columna. Fue una estupidez por mi parte.

—Todo el mundo comete errores de vez en cuando. Tú hiciste lo que te pareció mejor.

—Y tú deberías protegerme —le recordó ella, dejándose caer sobre la cama—. Pero no se me ocurrió decirte _de quién_ debías protegerme. Te lo contaré ahora... te lo contaré todo.

—Déjalo, ya me lo contarás por la mañana.

—No creo que pueda dormir —suspiró Shizuru

Natsuki le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Seguro que sí. Ese tipo no va a volver, no te preocupes.

Shizuru apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Natsuki era tan sólida y a la vez tan suave, tenía un olor frutal que la excitaba. Con los ojos cerrados, notó un cosquilleo... le había dado un beso en la frente.

Entonces levantó la cabeza y, sin pensar, le dio un beso en el cuello.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero se miraban a los ojos con el mismo deseo. Y quizá con la misma sorpresa.

Shizuru besó su cuello y mejilla, mientras Natsuki enredaba los dedos en su pelo.

El corazón de Shizuru latía dentro de su pecho como un tambor y sentía ese mismo ritmo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Natsuki murmuró su nombre, pero no estaba segura... no era fácil estarlo porque las dos respiraban con dificultad.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Calla —murmuró ella, buscando sus labios.

Natsuki le devolvió el beso, acariciándola con una mano por encima del vestido. Acariciaba su espalda, sus caderas, su trasero... Shizuru sintió el deseo de retirarle la ropa y empezó a levantar la playera de Natsuki mientras acaraciaba su abdomen, el cual parecía tallado por los mismo Dioses del Olimpo.

—Shizuru, para...

—Tú no quieres que pare.

—No, pero tienes que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo hacer esto. No podemos hacer esto.

—¿Qué acaso no te gusto?¿No te gustan las chicas?

Natsuki soltó una risita incrédula.

—¿Te parece que no?

—Esto es Kyoto. Una chica tiene que preguntar.

Ella tomo la mano de Shizuru, bajo el cierre de su pantalón para darle acceso y colocar su mano entre sus piernas, apretándola contra sus bragas húmedas.

—Si no me gustaran las chicas, ¿provocarías esto en mí?

—Buena respuesta —murmuró ella, acariciándola seductoramente.

—Shizuru, no...

—Hace un segundo no decías nada.

—Lo sé, pero... —Natsuki se apartó entonces—. Es injusto para ti. Esto no puede pasar.

—No te entiendo.

—¿No?

—No estoy intentando convencerte para que hagas nada. Yo te he hecho una oferta y tú pasas... es igual. Pero debo admitir que estoy un poco confusa.

—Lo sé y es culpa mía por dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

—¿Por qué? Es evidente que nos gustamos. Por favor, ¡pero si tienen que verlo desde la luna!

Natsuki soltó una carcajada.

—No me sorprendería.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Que ni siquiera te gusto demasiado.

—Bueno, empiezas a gustarme cada día más.

—No tenemos nada en común.

—Salvo el deseo que sentimos la una por la otra.

—¿Y eso es suficiente?

—¿No lo es? ¿Te preocupa que luego no te deje en paz? No me interesa nada tener una relación formal.

—Eso no me sorprende.

—No, en serio. Valoro mucho mi independencia. Prefiero que mis relaciones sean... poco profundas.

—Eso está bien cuando dos personas no piensan volver a verse, pero nosotras tenemos que vernos todos los días hasta que se resuelva este asunto. Y eso significa que pase lo que pase, esto se convertirá en relación lo queramos o no. Y... en fin, digamos que en este punto de mi vida yo no estoy para una relación.

A Shizuru se le encendió una bombilla.

—Estás casada.

—¿Si estuviera casada, crees que...? —Natsuki señaló las sábanas arrugadas.

—Algunas personas lo harían.

—Yo no.

—¿Has estado casada?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No crees en el matrimonio?

—Al contrario que tú, soy una gran defensora del matrimonio. Pero no creo en el divorcio.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Soy católica.

—Sí, bueno, yo también, pero...

—No, en serio, soy católica de verdad.

—¿Ara, ara? Esas monjas te lavaron el cerebro, ¿eh?

Natsuki sonrió.

—Deberían haberse esforzado más porque, en la práctica, soy una mala católica. Soy creyente y todo eso, pero tengo mis propias reglas. Cuando voy a confesarme tardo siglos.

Shizuru intentó imaginar a Natsuki Kuga de rodillas en un confesionario, haciendo la señal de la cruz... pero la imagen era surrealista.

—Bueno, el caso es que me educaron para creer que el matrimonio era una unión indivisible, inviolable. El trabajo de un policía es muy duro para los matrimonios. La mayoría de los policías acaban divorciándose y yo no tengo interés en formar parte de ese club.

—De ahí tu aversión al matrimonio.

—A casarme. Es diferente.

Shizuru apoyó el codo sobre la cama.

—O sea, que te gustan las mujeres obviamente y no estás casada. Pero no te interesan las relaciones sentimentales. ¿En general o sólo conmigo?

Natsuki la miró un momento, pero enseguida apartó la mirada.

—En general.

—Mentirosa.

—Oye...

—Ara Ara No pasa nada —Shizuru se obligó a sí misma a sonreír—. Sé que intentas no herir mis sentimientos, pero es igual. No soy tan blanda.

Normalmente no lo era, pero en aquel momento se sentía como una herida abierta. No podía creer que la falta de interés de Natsuki le doliese tanto.

—Además, ya te he dicho que no me interesan los noviazgos. Pero lo que de verdad no me gusta es que la gente mienta en lugar de decir lo que piensa. No me gustan las mentiras ni las evasivas. Me gusta la gente sincera, que va de frente.

—Curiosa actitud para una columnista de chismes.

—Ah, es eso, ¿no? Esa columna me convierte en paria ante tus ojos. Natsuki, escribir una columna es lo que hago, no lo que soy.

—No se pueden separar las dos cosas. Tú eres lo que eres y yo soy lo que soy. Y lo más inteligente que podemos hacer es apartarnos la una de la otra ahora mismo. Es absurdo complicar más las cosas.

Shizuru se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, me parece bien.

—Estupendo.

—Pero hay una pequeña complicación.

—¿Cuál?

—Que no tienes más remedio que dormir conmigo esta noche.

Ella inclinó a un lado la cabeza, como si no hubiera oído bien.

—El futón está destrozado y no hay ningún otro sitio en el que puedas dormir.

Natsuki se encogió de hombros.

—No necesito una cama. He dormido en el suelo muchas veces.

—Pues no vas a dormir en mi suelo cuando hay una cama enorme en la que cabemos las dos —replicó ella—. Por favor, Natsuki, que no somos niñas. Hay sitio para las dos y prometo no molestarte... al menos que me lo supliques, claro. Incluso me pondré un pijama para evitar la tentación.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Muy generoso por tu parte, pero sigo pensando que es una receta para el desastre.

—Me sentiré más segura si duermes a mi lado, de verdad.

Natsuki asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Pero no pienso irme a la cama ahora mismo. Duérmete, yo subiré dentro de un rato.

—¿Quieres que cuelgue una manta entre los dos, para que no exista contacto visual y mucho menos físico?

Natsuki bajó la escalera riendo.

—No, con el pijama será suficiente... gracias.

Shizuru sonrió, pensando: «Tú no has visto mi pijama».

Natsuki se pasó una hora moviendo muebles y, en general, colocando las cosas del salón para darle un aspecto de normalidad. Mientras lo hacía comprobó que Shizuru leía biografías, novelas de misterio y libros sobre fotografía. Las revistas eran, en general, números atrasados de _Ray_.

Cuando el salón tuvo un aspecto más o menos decente, entró en la cocina. Faltaban sólo un par de horas para que amaneciese y sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo tiempo para que Shizuru se durmiera.

Shizuru Love... menuda complicación. A lo largo de los años Natsuki había aprendido a controlar su urgencia como una adulta, la prueba era su negativa a acostarse con la guapísima y disponible señorita Love, pero nunca había sido capaz de ignorarla por completo. En algunas ocasiones tenía que alimentar esa voraz libido el cual parecía nacer del impulso que la capacitaba para tirar de una patada la puerta de un traficante de droga o poner la pistola en la cara de un asesino. Desde luego, había una cavernícola en su interior salvaje que yacía dormida hasta que despertaba... de tiempo en tiempo. Algunas mujeres tenían miedo de esa bestia; otras se atrevían a despertarla. Shizuru Love era del segundo tipo.

Después, en el baño, Natsuki colocó las cosas en los cajones: un remedio de hierbas para el resfriado, una caja de tampones, un frasco de aceite aromático, una cuchilla de afeitar, un tarro de crema, otro tarro de crema, un dildo y algunos lubricantes.

«Una chica lista», volvió a pensar. Aunque sintió una punzada de celos al pensar que lo utilizaría con alguna de esas modelos con las que acostumbraba salir.

«Olvídate, Natsuki. Le has dicho que no por una buena razón. Acostúmbrate a la idea». Había un tubo de pasta de dientes casi vacío. Varios cosméticos y un spray anti-violadores. Luego encontró un frasquito oscuro con una etiqueta que decía: _Esencia de flor de cerezo_

Nada de Chanel número 5 para aquella chica. La abrió y puso la nariz... olía tanto a Shizuru que se excitó de inmediato.

«Calma, Natsuki».

Natsuki guardó el frasquito en el cajón, pero se le había quedado el perfume en los dedos. Genial. Ahora voy a estar húmeda toda la noche. También encontró sales de baño, un frasco de crema hidratante para el cuerpo y algunas velas aromáticas.

Con una mezcla de suspiro y gemido, Natsuki siguió guardando las cosas y luego se lavó las manos. Cuando se miró al espejo estuvo a punto de sacar la pistola: un rostro tan pálido como el de un muerto, ojeras profundas, el pelo tieso. Era la viva imagen de una drogadicta.

De hecho, se parecía a su antiguo informador, Taro Misaki. La última vez que lo había visto fue cuando estaba en el maletero de su coche, ido, amordazado... y muerto.

«No pienses en ello. Lo hecho, hecho está». Natsuki subió la escalera y se quedó de pie, mirando la cama, intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y al pijama de Shizuru. Al principio pensó que estaba desnuda, medio cubierta por la sábana, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que la sábana estaba a sus pies y que llevaba un camisón de satén color rojo muy pequeño.

Estaba tumbada de lado en medio de la cama, con aquella especie de camisola con pantaloncitos a juego. La camisola era tan corta que sus pechos casi se salían por el escote. En cuanto al pantaloncito... era tan pequeño que dejaba al descubierto parte de su redondo y respingón trasero.

Le recordaba el cuadro de Haruka. Esa imagen de ella, medio desnuda sobre una Harley, lo hizo tragar saliva. Era mucho más excitante que cualquier fotografía del _Playboy_.

Además, Shizuru era real, no una fotografía. Y estaba allí, a un metro de ella, dormida. Sólo tendría que murmurar su nombre y ella se daría la vuelta... «Dios mío. ¿Por qué yo?», se preguntó.

Natsuki se quitó la ropa, pero se dejó puestos los calzoncillos y playera. Luego colocó la pistola en el suelo, a su lado, y guardó el cuchillo bajo la almohada. Se tumbó con cuidado para no despertarla y tiró un poco de la sábana. Nunca había dormido en sábanas de satén y le gustó la sensación de frescor.

Unos minutos después, sin pensar, se dio la vuelta. Al hacerlo, rozó a Shizuru con la rodilla y ella emitió un gemido suave, como el de una gatita. Luego abrió los ojos y le dio un golpecito en el brazo, murmurando algo así como «qué bien». Se quedó dormida inmediatamente después, con los labios entreabiertos, el pelo sobre la cara. Parecía una niña.

Si Reito no lo hubiera contratado, habría vuelto a casa aquella noche sola... ¿Y si el intruso hubiera estado allí? Natsuki se puso enferma al imaginar a aquel canalla poniéndole las manos encima.

En fin, eso no había pasado ni iba a pasar, se dijo. Con los ojos cerrados, revisó sus estrategias para protegerla, evaluándolas críticamente, analizando tácticas alternativas. No podía haber debilidades, ni fallos en la seguridad. Shizuru no podía ser vulnerable ni durante un segundo.

El deseo de protección que sentía por ella era más que el deseo profesional de hacer bien su trabajo.

¿Cuándo, se preguntó mientras se quedaba dormida, se había convertido aquello en algo personal?

Una disculpa por la espera...I'm back!


End file.
